


Not a Girl, Dean

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Baker Benny, Biting, Caring Dean, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dirty Talk, Donuts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Light Feminization, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Nipple Play, No getting caught, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sam In Panties, Sam in Makeup, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, They tease each other and come in pants, Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: A bit of backstory and bit of kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you can guess, the boys get a little kinky in this one! Anyone wanna take a stab at what it is? (Hint; it has to do with the title) 
> 
> Much much love to the most amazing rp partner, JoJo. She makes this awesome!

Next morning, Sam's eyes flutter open. They're still in the same position they fell asleep in. He glances up at the clock; they still have a few minutes to doze. He closes his eyes and lays his head back down. 

Dean wakes up a few minutes later, craning his neck to look at the clock. Still some time. He holds Sam close and starts kissing a little trail up his neck. 

Sam blinks his eyes open. "Hey De." He smiles.

"We gotta get up." Dean murmurs against Sam's neck, but makes no move to let go as he kisses up to Sam's ear. 

Sam frowns and shakes his head. "Noo, don't wanna. Sleep is better then school." 

"I know, but it's only for today." Dean promises with a few kisses to Sam's ear. "Tomorrow we can spend the whole day in bed." 

Sam makes an extremely put upon sigh and opens his eyes again. "Fiine. I'll get up." He doesn't move. 

Dean raises an expectant eyebrow and chuckles against Sam's cheek. "Am I gonna have to carry your ass to the shower?" 

Sam gives him a coy smile and bites his lip. "Maybe. Depends." 

Dean hums thoughtfully and grins. "I have." Is all he says before he wraps his arms around Sam and scoops him up bridal style. 

Sam squeaks and grabs onto Dean. He thought Dean might pick him up but he wasn't expecting that! 

Dean chuckles and heads to the bathroom with Sam. "I'm not gonna be able to do this if you keep growing." 

Sam giggles and shakes his head. "Of course you will, you'll get stronger." Reluctantly he lets Dean put him down and steps into the shower. 

"As long as you don't grow taller than me." Dean mutters, stepping in behind Sam and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. 

Sam leans back against him."I'm sure you could still do it." He tilts his head to nuzzle deans jaw. 

Dean hums and presses a kiss to Sam's mouth. "I'm gonna have to work out a lot." 

Sam waves a hand. "It's not like you don't do that already." He doesn't move out of Deans arms, just stands under the warm spray with him and enjoys the closeness. 

"Gonna make you work out with me too." Dean murmurs and reaches for the shampoo with one hand. 

"Okay." Sam grins. "I don't mind." He tilts his head back when Dean starts washing his hair. 

"We gotta make you more muscled, Sammy." Dean says absently as he washes Sam's hair. 

"Mm, I can get behind that. Maybe I'll even carry you instead." 

"You'll have the strongest, most muscled, and attractive legs in the world." Dean grins and massages Sam's scalp before pushing him under the water to rinse. 

Sam let's Dean maneuver him under the water, closing his eyes. "And I'll have abs. And I'll be able to beat you in a tickle fight." He grins. 

"You will have abs, you're already half way there." Dean rinses out deans hair. "I'm not sure about the tickle fight part though." He kisses Sam's cheek. 

"You just watch." Sam mutters as he leans into the kiss. "I'll get you one day." He grins at Dean and leans in to kiss him. 

Dean rests his hands on Sam's hips, pulling him closer as they kiss. "Man, I'm gonna have the hottest boyfriend ever." Dean whispers with a nip to Sam's lip. 

Sam blushes and turns around, pressing his ass against Deans half-hard dick. "Can we try this again?" 

Dean groans in surprise when Sam's smooth ass presses against his dick. "I have a better idea." He gently shoves Sam against the wall and kneels down behind him, spreading Sam's cheeks and rubbing a finger over his hole. 

Sam goes easily, pressing his chest to the wall and sticking his ass out. "What're you gonna do, De?" He asks softly, spreading his legs. 

"We have enough time." Dean says to himself. He smiles at Sam. "Shh, just trust me. You said you wanted me to finger you sometime?" He licks a wet stripe over Sam's hole. 

Sam shudders as Dean licks him and presses back against his tongue. "O-okay." 

Dean starts with soft kitten licks, getting Sam wet and relaxed. 

Sam shamelessly spreads his legs wider, moaning with every swipe of deans tongue. "So good, De," he moans after a few minutes. "More, please." 

Dean pulls back with a wet pop and licks Sam's quivering hole one more time before slipping a finger into him. 

"O-oh." Sam's hips jerk as he feels the finger enter him. He bites his lip hard as he adjusts to the feeling. 

"Relax." Dean drops kisses on Sam's cheeks as he eases the finger in all the way. He licks around the rim of Sam's hole, trying to distract him. 

Sam moans softly and relaxes a little. "Mmm..." He clenches experimentally around deans finger. 

"Easy, Sammy." Dean bites his lip and thrusts his finger in and out slowly, wiggling it around to help him get used to the feeling. 

Sam tries to relax but it feels so good and he doesn't want to be still. After a second, he pushes back against deans finger. 

"Gonna put another one in, okay?" Dean warns before slowly easing a second one in. 

"Kay." Sam breathes, letting out a long breath as Dean pushes two fingers into him. 

Stretching his fingers inside Sam, Dean crooks one, searching for that little spot.

Sam bites his lip as Deans fingers wiggle inside him and suddenly jerks his hips as they hit something. "Oh! Oh,-De!-what?"

"There it is." Dean smiles and thrusts his fingers faster, making sure to brush Sam's prostate with every other thrust. 

"Mmm, oh, fuck!" Sam moans loudly, writhing as Dean fucks him with two fingers. He bucks his hips, trying to grind his dick agains the shower wall. 

"Can't wait til I'm inside you, Sammy. Gonna be so tight." Dean shoves his fingers in hard in the last thrust, tapping Sam's prostate relentlessly. 

"God." Sam whimpers. "So close. De please!" 

Dean wraps his free hand around Sam's dick and strokes him fast, rubbing his thumb over Sam's slit as he fucks him with his fingers. 

"Oh shit, yes!" Sam cries out and comes hard, back arching and hips working furiously to make the most of his pleasure. 

Dean works him through it, carefully easing his fingers out of Sam's ass. He wraps a hand around his dick, jerking off desperately. 

Sam clenches around the sudden emptiness in his ass and slides down the wall as his legs give out. He reaches out to and pinches Deans nipple. "Cmon, De." He tugs gently. 

Dean whimpers as Sam tugs his nipple, and he shudders with a loud moan. "Fu-uck." He moans as he comes. 

Sam's hand slips up and he pulls Dean down to kiss him, licking lazily into Deans mouth and swallowing his moans. "That was awesome." 

Dean chuckles breathlessly and kisses Sam again, slow and deep. He pulls back after a while. "Cmon, we gotta get up." 

Sam pouts but reluctantly stands up. He winces a little and rubs his butt. "Does it always ache?" 

"Don't worry. We'll do this often enough and it'll stop aching." Dean winks and turns off the shower, stepping out. 

Sam grins and steps out after him on slightly wobbly legs. "Okay." 

Downstairs at breakfast a few minutes later, Sam and Dean sit side by side eating. 

Mary wanders down into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Morning boys." She yawns. "Feel better, Dean?" 

"Morning mom." Dean smiles and nods. "Yeah, good enough to go to school today."

"I got him all better, mom!" Sam grins. 

Mary smiles and ruffles Sam's hair. "Good job, baby." 

Dean can't help but smile proudly at his mothers words and he claps Sam on the back. He stands up once he finishes his breakfast. "Let's go, kiddo." 

Sam finishes the last few bites of his food and gets up. "Coming De!" He kisses Mary goodbye and follows Dean out the door. 

Dean holds the door for Sam and waves Mary goodbye, following after Sam and getting into the car. 

Sam rolls his eyes when Dean holds the door. "What am I, a girl?" He asks in the car. 

"You're my lady!" Dean changes the station til he finds one he likes and nods approvingly. 

Sam rolls his eyes again. "Not a girl, Dean." 

"You sure, Samantha?" Dean teases, chuckling at Sam's eye roll. He squeezes Sam's knee. "Believe me," he smirks lewdly, "I know you're not." 

Sam blushes a little but smirks back. "You better." He taps his fingers absently to the music. 

"Oh I do." Dean smiles and it gets bigger when he sees Sam tapping his fingers to the music. "That's my boy! I knew you had rock running through your veins, Sammy." 

Sam flushes and stills his fingers. "It's tolerable." He says condescendingly. 

"It's amazing and you know it, bitch." Dean turns up the volume with a grin and belts out the lyrics loudly and off key. 

Sam winces out if habit but watches Dean fondly. "Big ol jerk." He mutters softly. 

Dean chuckles at Sam's words and he turns to Sam, biting his lip. Abruptly he pulls over, parks, and grabs Sam's face, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Sam kisses back eagerly, putting his arms around Dean. He doesn't care if anyone sees, all he can think about is how much he loves Dean. 

Dean scoots as close as he can, one hand cupping the back of Sam's neck. He only pulls back when they both run out of breath. "Needed to do that now, too many people at school." He smiles and pecks Sam's lips. "Love you." 

Sam closes his eyes and savors the kiss, sighing when Dean pulls away. "Love you too." He smiles. 

Dean pulls back and starts the car again. "We should do something today." He suggests, searching for Sam's hand and threading their fingers together. "It's Friday, let's do something other than have sex all day at home, not that I'm complaining." 

Sam pretends to pout. "But I like having sex all day."

Dean chuckles. "We can have some later when we get back." He promises. 

Sam grins. "What do you wanna do?" 

"You choose, where do you feel like gong?" 

Sam shrugs and thinks about it for a minute. "How about we see a movie, or go bowling?" 

"You suck at bowling." Dean rolls his eyes. "But sure, kicking your ass will be fun. Just the two of us?"

Sam nods and smiles. "It'll be fun. You can reach me your technique." 

"So you can beat me? No thanks!" Dean jokes. He parks at the school and takes a quick look around before giving Sam a quick kiss. "It's settled then, we're going." 

"Okay." Sam smiles. He gets out and heeds to his class. 

Dean stares longingly after Sam for a minute before getting out of his car and heading to class. 

Aaron's waiting for him. He looks a little tired but never the less he smiles at Dean. "Hey babe." 

"Hey." Dean smiles and sits down. He takes a good look at Aaron an frowns, concerned. "Long night? You look tired." 

Aaron shrugs. "I didn't sleep so well." He leans in to kiss Dean. "I'm okay though." 

Dean hums. "Well, you can call me next time. I've heard I'm very good at phone sex. A good orgasm always puts you to sleep." He smirks and winks at a seemingly scandalized girl. 

Aaron laughs softly and shakes his head, giving Dean another kiss. "Shh, don't scar the children." 

"It's been scientifically proven! I'm just stating the facts." Dean says. 

Aaron laughs and leans against Dean, laying his head on his shoulder. "I know I'm gonna go home and sleep after school, what are you gonna do?" 

Dean raises a hand to the back if Aaron's neck, absently stroking the skin. "Gonna go bowling with Sammy, at least this time I'll kick some ass."

Aaron smiles. "Poor Sammy, tell him I said not to make any bets." 

"Can't promise anything." Dean smiles and chuckles, his fingers sliding up to Aaron's ear. 

Aaron gives a tiny shiver but doesn't pull away, letting Dean touch. "I guess it wouldn't be any fun without bets, huh." 

"Exactly. Plus, this time I'll win." Dean shifts and starts kissing up Aaron's ear softly. "Babe..." He murmurs. "Don't tease." He still doesn't move away.

"I don't tease." Dean chuckles and nips Aaron's ear. "Cmon, babe. Let's  
give the children a show." 

Aaron smirks suddenly. "Screw this." He lowers his voice. "Wanna get out of here and skip class?" 

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Dean grins and bites Aaron's ear before pulling back. 

Aaron's breath hitches. "Well, let's go then." 

Dean smirks and takes Aaron's hand, pulling him up and together they hurry out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Aaron!

Dean tugs Aaron down the hallway to the janitors closet. "Bathrooms are too messy, believe me." He says to Aaron's questioning eyebrow. 

Aaron rolls his eyes but lets himself be dragged. "Yeah like this is any better." He trips over a bucket and crashes into Dean. "See?" 

Dean grunts when Aaron slams into him, crushing him against the door. "You got a better idea?" He huffs. 

Aaron takes advantage of their position to press Dean against the door. "I guess this is okay." He smirks and kisses Dean. 

"I'll make you forget all about buckets, babe." Dean murmurs against Aaron's lips. 

Aaron pulls away to bite deans lower lip. "How are you gonna do that?" He asks huskily. 

Instead of answering, Dean smirks and pushes Aaron. He reverses their position and unbuttons Aaron's pants. 

Aaron groans and puts his hands on Deans hips, rubbing the skin above his waistband. 

Dean slaps Aaron's hands away with a grin, sinking to his knees and pulling Aaron's boxers down. 

Aaron bites his lip and looks down at Dean through half lidded eyes. "This okay?" He asks as he puts his hands in Deans hair. 

"Yeah." Dean breathes and grins up at Aaron, looking back at him as he wraps a hand around his dick and kisses the slit. 

Aaron moans and his hips jerk minutely before he forced them to still. He stares down at Dean, watching. 

Dean presses kisses from the tip to the base. His free hand moves down to fondle Aaron's balls before taking the head in his mouth. 

Aaron bites his lip and his head falls back against the door. "Oh, yeah..." His hands tighten in Deans hair. 

Dean looks up at Aaron through his eyelashes and teases the tip of his duck with his tongue. Then he bobs his head, slowly taking more of it into his mouth. 

Aaron squirms and pants, moaning softly. He grips Deans hair tightly but doesn't pull. 

Dean pulls off with a wet pop long enough to say, "you can pull my hair. It's okay." He grins and swallows Aaron down entirely. 

Aaron raises his eyebrows but doesn't have time to comment before Dean swallows him down. "Oh god." He moans, twisting his fingers in Deans hair. 

Dean hollows his cheeks and breathes carefully through his nose as he bobs his head up and down. 

Aaron can't help it when his hips jerk up. It feels too good. His fingers tighten in Deans hair and pull a little as he moans. 

Dean makes a slightly surprised noise as Aaron's dick hits the back of his throat but he breathes through it, licking at the prominent vein on the underside. 

Aaron squirms, trying not to buck into Deans mouth. He gasps as Dean licks. "Mm, oh fuck." 

Dean uses his free hand to nudge Aaron's thighs apart and rubs a finger over his hole. At the same time he presses his tongue into the slit of his dick. 

Aaron isn't expecting the finger that rubs at his hole and he jerks up into Deans mouth. "God, Dean," he moans, tugging at Deans hair. "Gonna come."

A muffled moan slips from his lips an Dean pulls off til just the tip of Aaron's dick is in his mouth. He sucks hard and adds pressure to the finger at Aaron's hole. 

Aaron gives a long drawn out moan as he comes into Deans mouth, the tongue and finger pushing him over the edge. "Fuck, Dean!" He squirms, hands fisting in Deans hair as he rides it out. 

Dean sucks him through it and pulls back, some of Aaron's come dripping down his chin.

Aaron drops to his knees immediately after Dean pulls back and licks his come off Deans chin. He hums and then kisses Dean while tugging Deans pants open. 

"Fuck, Aaron." Dean breathes. His hips jerk into Aaron's hand and he moans into the kiss. 

Aaron gets Deans pants open and pushes him onto his back so he can get his mouth on Deans dick, swallowing him down in one go. 

Dean frowns slightly when he lands on his back but he can barely muffle the loud moan when Aaron suddenly swallows him down. "Oh god..."

Aaron moans in response, hollowing his cheek as he pulls off to the tip and swirls his tongue around it. 

"Fuck." Dean bites his lip, panting as he tugs gently on Aaron's hair. "Not gonna last." 

Aaron hums and pulls off for a second. "That's the idea babe. Cmon." He takes Dean back into his mouth, tracing the vein and fondling his balls with his free hand. 

Tugging harder in Aaron's hair, Dean throws his head back and comes with a soft cry if Aaron's name, hips bucking up. 

Aaron swallows around him with a moan, giving him a few more licks before pulling off and tucking him back into his pants. 

Dean zips his pants back up and grips Aaron's chin, pulling him up for a deep kiss. 

Aaron moans and kisses back, letting Dean lick into his mouth. 

Dean sucks the taste if his come out of Aaron's mouth, nipping as his lower lip as they pull apart. "See?" He grins. "I made you forget about where we are, didn't I?" 

"Yeah, you did." Aaron grins breathlessly. He sits up and zips his pants. "We should probably get going though, before someone tries to get in here."

"We should just skip the whole day." Dean wiggles his eyebrows. "Cmon, it's been so long since I skipped a whole day of school." 

Aaron bites his lip. "Will we get in trouble?" He blushes and looks down. "I've uh, never skipped school before."

Dean raises and eyebrow and laughs. "Never?" He stops laughing though when he sees Aaron's embarrassment and clears his throat. "Babe, I do this all the time. Believe me, once classes are over these teachers don't care. I'll pick Sam up then."

Aaron looks back up. "Sam won't mind?" 

"You're so cute when you're all shy." Dean murmurs and chuckles at deans glare, pecking his lips. "Naw. I'm not gonna see you after school, might as well spend some time together now." 

Aaron glares weakly but it softens at the kiss. "Okay then. Let's get outta here." He stands up and holds out a hand to Dean. 

"That's the sprit!" Dean grins and takes Aaron's hand. He quietly opens the door and makes sure the coast is clear before gesturing for Aaron to follow him. 

Aaron follows Dean out of the closet and makes sure to copy him as they slip through the halls. 

Dean grins at the sight of the impala when they make it out to the parking lot. "There's my baby."

Aaron laughs as dean talks to the car. "She is beautiful.",

Dean gives Aaron an approving look. "Sammy could learn a lot from you."

Aaron slides into the passenger seat with a grin. "I'm sure Sammy's just fine. Now where are we going?" 

"I'm feeling donuts." Dean looks over at Aaron and grins as he turns up the volume. "What d'ya say? I know this place that makes the best donuts ever." 

Aaron nods enthusiastically. "Donuts sound amazing." 

"Good, donuts it is." Dean hums along as he makes a turn. "You're good, right? First time you skip school, you're not fidgety anymore." 

"I'm good." Aaron grins. "It's not like I never wanted to, I just never had a chance." He scans the storefronts as they drive. "Where is the magical place?" 

Dean turns into a lot and parks, nodding over to the right. "There it is, Laffite's sweets. Best donuts I've ever had." 

Aaron grins and gets out of the car. "Awesome." 

Dean returns the grin and takes Aaron's hand, leading him inside. "Hey Benny." He grins at the man behind the counter. 

"You've got to stop skipping school, Dean." Benny say with an amused smile. 

"But how else will you see your favorite client?" Dean says dramatically. 

Benny rolls his eyes and nods toward Aaron. "And no Sam today, huh? Who's this?" 

"I'm Aaron, Deans boyfriend." Aaron nods at Benny with a grin and wraps his arm around Dean. 

Benny raises an eyebrow at that but grins at Dean, returning Aaron's nod of greeting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Benny, owner of this joint and apparently the best chef Deans ever met, but I think he says that just to get freebies." 

"Not my fault you practically give em away, old man!" Dean interjects. 

Aaron chuckles. "Well in that case, I'd really like to try some of this!"

"So what do you want then?" Benny asks.

Aaron scans the display case, a little overwhelmed. "I guess I'll have whatever you're getting, babe."

"Tell you what, I'll just bring a box of your favorites, Dean. You two can share." Benny smiles.

Aaron nods, relieved. "Thanks, Benny." Aaron turns to Dean. "I hope you got better taste in donuts than you do in vegetables."

"I'm a simple guy with donut needs, Aaron." Dean grins with a chuckle. "I haven't been here in a while, usually I come with Sam. Kid's got a sweet tooth." He leads Aaron over to a booth and they sit down.

Aaron opens his mouth to speak but suddenly freezes, his head whipping to the door. He strains to hear and sure enough, it's ambulance sirens off in the distance.

Dean puts his arm around Aaron and grins at him but the grin drops as he sees Aaron's tense posture. "Aaron?" He squeezes his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Aaron doesn't look away from the door as the sirens come closer. "No." He whispers. He stands up abruptly, pulling away from Dean. "I uh, I need a minute." He heads toward the bathroom.

Dean frowns as Aaron gets up and he looks toward the door, trying to figure out what upset him. "Wait." He stands up. "What is it?'

Aaron pauses and ducks his head, biting his lip and looking towards the door again. The sirens are coming closer. "I need a minute." He says softly and hurries into the bathroom. He doesn't want to panic in front of Dean.

Dean hesitates, inching toward the door but wanting to give Aaron space. In the end, he decides to sit down and wait for a few minutes.

Aaron goes into a stall and sinks to his knees, wrapping his arms around his torso as tries to compose himself. He bites his lip harder and screws his eyes shut, trying not to cry. God he hates sirens, hates the reminder of what he lost.

The bathroom door creaks open several minutes later and Aaron jerks to his feet.

Dean comes in slowly and his eyes immediately go to the one closed stall. He knocks. "Aaron? Are you okay?"

Aaron takes a deep breath to steady himself and opens the stall door, smiling faintly. "Not really, no." He bites his lip and steps out.

Dean swallows when he sees Aaron's eyes look suspiciously wet. He doesn't mention it though and just offers his hand to him with a reassuring smile. "Cmon, Benny brought the donuts. Lets go eat?"

Aaron lets out a shaky breath and takes Dean's hand. "Okay." He pushes away the last of his panic and straightens up. "Okay."

Dean squeezes Aaron's hand tightly and leads them out and back to their booth. He opens the box of donuts as he sits down. "Believe me, once you taste them you'll never go back to any other donuts." He says, trying to make Aaron smile.

Aaron gives him a half smile, absently picking a random donut and taking a halfhearted bite. He brightens though after a second of chewing. "Wow, this is really good."

Dean picks up a powdered raspberry filled one and grins at Aaron's reaction. "Told you. Benny's pastries never fail to cheer you up. Mhm, we should make that into his slogan."

Aaron smiles more genuinely this time, licking the chocolate off his lips as he finishes the chocolate covered donut. His smile dims a little when he remembers why he needs cheering up but he tries to cover it up by picking another donut, lemon filled this time.

Dean's smile falters when he sees the light dim a little in Aaron's eyes. He wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Hey, uh, you wanna talk about it?" He offers tentatively.

Aaron gives a tiny shrug and swallows his bite of donut. "Okay. Maybe not here though."

Dean nods slowly and reaches out for a maple glazed donut, biting into it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just figured maybe you'd like to talk about it."

"I know." Aaron smiles faintly. "But I do kind of want talk about it...its been a while since I did."

Dean chews his lip and nods. "Okay. We'll finish and go, or do you want to take them to go?"

Aaron thinks about it for second. "How about we take it to go? That way we can take some for Sammy." He smiles.

"You're such a considerate boyfriend." Dean chuckles. "Benny!" He waves him over. "We're heading out now."

"Hold on just a second, chief." Benny grabs the box of donuts and takes it to the counter, slipping a piece of pie in.

Dean's eyes widen slightly when Benny brings the box back and he sees the pie. "On the house, brother." Benny winks.

"He really deserves that, thanks Benny." Aaron smiles. He stands up and grabs the box.

"See, you love giving me freebies!" Dean exclaims.

Benny shakes his head with amusement and turns to Aaron. "Come back any time. As Dean's boyfriend you might get freebies."

"I'll keep that in mind." Aaron grins. He takes Dean's hand and tugs gently.

Dean says goodbye to Benny with a grin and lets Aaron pull him out to the car. They get in and he starts driving.

Aaron has the box of donuts in his lip and opens it up. "Want one?" He picks up a glazed one and bites carefully.

"Yeah, pass me the blueberry filled one?" Dean drives with one hand and accepts the donut in the other. He takes a bite and moans. "Damn, they're good."

Aaron bites his lip as he watches Dean eat, practically devouring his donut. "That one looks good, babe." He finishes his own.

"Mhm, donuts and your mouth. My two most favorite things in the world." Dean winks. "We still got time before school's over, want to stop at the park? It's probably empty and we can talk there."

Aaron nods with a smile. "Sounds good."

"Alright." Dean licks his fingers after finishing his donut. He parks when they arrive and turns to Aaron, pulling him for a soft kiss.

Aaron kisses back, sighing softly as he licks into Dean's mouth, chasing the taste of blueberry and sugar. One hand comes up to cup Dean's jaw as they make out.

Dean's hand slides up to the back of Aaron's neck, tilting his head a little and tangling their tongues together.

Aaron savors the kiss, not wanting to pull away. It feels nice just to kiss. He pulls back reluctantly after a while though and after one last peck gets out of the car.

Dean gets out and follows Aaron, sitting next to him on an empty bench.

Aaron takes a deep breath. "Okay, are you ready for this?" He jokes halfheartedly.

Dean lays his hand on Aaron's knee and squeezes reassuringly. "Ready when you are." He smiles softly.

Aaron looks down at his hands. He looks back up and off into the distance as he starts speaking. "I had a baby sister. She was born when I was twelve. When she was two months, the doctors discovered she had a heart condition, but I didn't care if she was less than perfect or that I had to take special care of her. I loved her so much and I did everything the doctors wanted for her.

"For six months she was fine. She seemed to be improving! But one night as I was holding her, I had just changed her diaper, she was laughing as I picked her up off the table...and then she stopped breathing. She smiled up at me and then her eyes drooped and she just...stopped." Aaron takes a shaky breath. "I screamed for my mom and she called 911 but it was too late. My sister died at eight months."

Dean stays quiet through the entire story. His eyes get wider til Aaron finishes and he bites his lip. Aaron's body language, the way he's so distant and his shaky breath makes Dean's heart ache. "Shit." He breathes, inching closer to Aaron. "That's why...the ambulance reminded you?"

Aaron bites his lip and nods slowly, looking down. He blinks furiously, trying to clear his vision which is becoming cloudy with tears. "It's stupid but the sirens remind me of that awful night. Everything I lost." A tear slips down his cheek. "I'll never know her first word. I'll never meet her boyfriend. I'll never scare off douchebags for her. I'll never..." Aaron's voice cracks and he shakes his head, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Dean, who was looking down also, his head snaps back up when Aaron's voice breaks, a pang of sadness hitting him upon seeing his boyfriend like this. It makes sense now, the haunted look in Aaron's eyes when Dean got sick and passed out. He hesitates at first but when he sees another tear fall, he wraps his arm around Aaron's shoulders and pulls him in for a hug. "C'mere."

Aaron goes easily into Dena's arms, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder. He puts his arms around Dean and hugs back as he sobs quietly.

Dean rests his chin on top of Aaron's head, one hand stroking soothingly up and down his back. "You would've been awesome at scaring off douchebags." Dean murmurs in his ear, squeezing Aaron tighter.

Aaron smiles through his tears and his sobs slow down a little. A few minutes later, he's almost entirely calm. He doesn't move from Dean's arms though, enjoying the closeness and comfort.

Aaron's stopped shaking but Dean doesn't pull away just yet, and it seems his boyfriend doesn't want to separate either. "What was her name?" He asks softly.

"Gemma." Aaron whispers. "Gemma Rose. I called her Gigi for short." He sniffs and nuzzles deeper into Dean.

"Beautiful name, Aaron." Dean whispers, pressing a kiss to Aaron's hair.

Aaron bites his lip as a fresh wave of tears threatens to overflow. "Thanks." He whispers, hiccuping softly.

Dean presses another kiss to Aaron's temple and looks down, cupping his cheek and gently wiping away the tears with his thumb before wrapping his arms around him tighter. "Shh, it's okay." Dean murmurs. "Let it all out."

Aaron bites his lip harder, but releases it at Dean's words and lets himself cry until he can't anymore. The sobs taper off after a while and he goes quiet, save the occasional hitch in his breath.

Dean soothes him through it, occasionally whispering reassurances and little nothings in Aaron's ear as he rubs his back. He pulls back when Aaron goes quiet and cups Aaron's face with both hands, wiping the tears away.

Aaron's eyes close as Dean tenderly wipes his face clean. "Thank you." He murmurs.

"Don't mention it." Dean smiles softly and leans in to press a quick, sweet kiss to Aaron's lips, not caring about the saltiness of tears. "Thanks for trusting me."

Aaron smiles and gives Dean another hug. "Not that I haven't enjoyed this, but we better get back before you're late to pick up Sammy."

"Shit, you're right." Dean pulls back and stands up, taking Aaron's hand and leading him back to the car. He gets in and pecks Aaron's cheek before starting the car. "So, were the best donuts ever worth skipping school for?"

Aaron smiles at the kiss and grins. "Yes, they were." He opens the box and peeks in. "And there's still some left, Sammy will be pleased."

"And one of them is chocolate glazed and creme filled, one of his favorites, so even better." Dean licks his lips as he remembers the slice of pie. "Still planning on sleeping the whole day?"

Aaron nods, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "Yeah. I didn't sleep well and then this was a sort of exhausting day. Not because of you, it's just hard to talk about her." He shrugs and smiles at Dean. "Have fun with Sammy."

Dean parks and turns to Aaron, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "Oh, I'll have fun kicking his ass." He chuckles and gives Aaron another kiss before they get out.

Aaron relaxes at the kisses and gets out also. "Give him a kiss for me, babe. I'll see you Monday." He smiles and heads off.

"See you." Dean waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't choose any particular disease for Aaron's sister to have. I know nothing about infant heart defects.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff and feels.

Sam raises his eyebrows when he sees Dean coming from the opposite direction of classes. "Where did you go, Dean?" He's pretty sure he knows but he wants to hear Dean say it. 

Dean shrugs and slings an arm around Sam, guiding him toward the car. "Figured Aaron and I could pay Benny a visit." 

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "I should have known." He gives Dean a look, narrowing his eyes. "Did you bring me one?" 

Dean grins. "Mayyybee." He chuckles as Sam's glare intensifies and gets into the car, gesturing to the box of donuts. "Brought three for you. Hands off the pie though, that's mine." 

Sam makes a happy noise and practically dives into the car. "Don't want your pie, jerk." He says around a mouthful of donut. "Just want my donut." 

"Good, bitch." Dean nods with a wide smile, grinning when he hears the almost obscene noises Sam makes. "Benny missed you. And," he waits til they stop at a light and Sam finishes his donut before leaning over to kiss him. "That's from Aaron." 

Sam's a little surprised by the kiss but then he smiles, blushing a little. "Did you guys have a good time? What did Benny say?" 

"He was okay with it. I swear I saw this smug smirk when I said Aaron was my boyfriend, like he already knew I was into dudes." Dean chuckles with amusement and shakes his head. 

"Benny does have a knack for these things." Sam grins and licks his fingers. "How did Aaron like it?" 

Dean watches Sam lick his fingers, and swallows hard before looking back to the road. "He figured out what we already know. Benny's food is awesome." 

"I'm glad somebody can teach him these things." 

"That guy would be lost without us." Dean shakes his head with a laugh. 

Sam wipes his fingers on his jeans and reaches for Deans hand. "What else did you do?"

Dean laces their fingers together with a small sigh. "We hung out at the park for a little while and waited for school to be over." 

"Sounds like you had fun." Sam smiles. "And you're forgiven for going without me because you brought me donuts." 

"Well, how was I supposed to sneak you out of class? But I'm glad I'm forgiven." Dean grins. "We're still going bowling later, right?"

Sam's grin widens. "Yeah!" He squeezes Deans hand. "I'm probably gonna get creamed but it'll still be fun." 

"Oh you are. I'm gonna kick your ass." Dean smirks smugly and parks at the house, turning to give Sam a kiss. "I'll make it better though." 

Sam bites his lip and kisses Dean again. "I'll hold you to that." 

Dean winks, and they both get out, heading inside. 

Sam kicks off his shoes and gives a small yawn, flopping down on the couch. "Is Aaron coming over?" 

Dean follows Sam's lead and toes off his own shoes, dropping down next to Sam. "Nah, he's sleeping the day away. He had a long night." 

Sam snuggles up to Dean with a small frown. "Is he okay?" 

Dean wraps an arm around Sam, pulling him closer. "Yeah, he's kind of worn out though." 

"Maybe I'll give him a massage." Sam hums. 

"Just promise you'll let me watch if you give him a happy ending." Dean smiles and kisses the top of Sam's head. He squeezes Sam tighter, remembering Aaron's story. Shit, he can't imagine what he'd do if he lost Sammy. 

"All proper massages between boyfriends have a happy ending." Sam smirks, letting himself melt into Deans side. 

"Is that so?" Dean smiles weakly. "Love you Sammy." He sighs softly. 

"Mhm." Sam nods sagely. "Love you too." He smiles up at Dean and catches the look. "Hey, you okay De?" 

Dean kisses Sam's temple. "Yeah it's just...Aaron kind of freaked out when we were at Benny's. He heard an ambulance and just, froze. He told me he had a little sister. She, fuck, she had a heart condition and died at whit months, Sammy. He saw her die." 

Sam's mouth drops open. "God." He murmurs. "God that's awful." 

Dean nods, fingers stroking up and down Sam's arm. "He looked so broken talking about her." Dean sighs. "and I was just remembering. Don't know what I would do if I lost you." 

Sam finally manages to close his mouth and hugs Dean tighter. "God. Don't know what I'd do without you either." 

Dean sighs and closes his eyes, peppering kisses over Sam's face. "So if I'm more of a sap today, I blame it on that." 

"I don't mind." Sam murmurs, closing his eyes. 

"Good. I feel like kissing you all over." Dean kisses Sam's forehead and his closed eyes, all the way down his face to his chin. 

Sam keeps still and let's Dean kiss him. He knows Dean needs   
reassurance.

Dean finally brushes their lips together, feather light. He sighs and presses them together, kissing Sam softly. 

Sam kisses back gently, moving his mouth against Deans. 

Dean deepens the kiss, putting everything he feels into it and taking comfort in Sam's lips. 

Sam brings his hands up to cup deans face and tangles their tongues together lazily, pouring his own heart into the kiss. 

Dean relaxes into the touch and pulls Sam closer til he's in Deans lap. 

Sam goes easily into Deans lap and keeps kissing him. He pulls away after another minute and rests his forehead against Deans. "S'okay, De. I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay." 

Dean swallows hard and nods, eyes closed. He kisses Sam again. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He breathes out, opening his eyes and giving Sam a small smile. 

Sam kisses him one more time, just a lingering chaste press if lips. He gets up and holds out a hand to Dean. "Want to take a nap with me, De?" 

Dean looks up and takes Sam's hand, slowly standing up. "Yeah, a nap sounds good." 

Sam leads him upstairs to his room and lays down, pulling Dean with him. He crawls on top if Dean and settles down. 

Dean wraps his arms around Sam and pulls him impossibly closer. Sam sighs and tucks his nose against Deans neck, nuzzling softly. He closes his eyes and falls asleep a few minutes later. 

Dean watches Sam for a few minutes before letting himself relax and fall asleep. 

An hour or two later Mary tiptoes in. "Dean." She whispers. "You two better bit sleep any later." She smoothes a hand over his forehead, and Sam's. 

Dean blinks his eyes open slowly and looks up at Mary. "hmm?" He rubs his eyes and snuggles Sam closer. "What time is it?" 

"It's close to six, Dean." She smiles. "I don't think you want to sleep your Friday away." 

Dean suddenly remember their plans and opens his eyes. "Shit, bowling." He shakes Sam gently. "Sammy, wake up." 

Sam's eyebrows furrow and he gives a tiny shake of his head. 

Mary smiles and backs out of the room. Mission accomplished. 

Dean rolls his eyes fondly and kisses Sam's forehead. "Wake up, sleepyhead." 

Sam sighs and his eyes open slits. "Mm?" He makes no move to get up. 

"Cmon, Sammy." Dean kisses his hair. "Wake up, we can't waste our Friday away." 

Sam sighs and rubs his eyes, stretching on top of Dean and accidentally rubbing their bodies together. 

Dean bites his lip when Sam stretches. His eyes glance toward the half open door before he slowly bucks his hips up. 

Sam didn't notice what he did at first, but he smirks when Dean bucks up. He puts his hands in deans chest and pushes up so he's straddling him, giving himself a better angle to grind them together. 

Dean lets out a shaky breath when Sam starts grinding against him. He leans up and buries his face in Sam's neck, nibbling gently. 

Sam sighs and tosses his head back, baring the long line of his neck for Dean. He grinds down a little harder and shivers at the friction. 

Dean bites Sam's neck hard and pushes at his boxers. Sam lifts his hips so Dean can get them down his thighs before grinding down again with a soft moan. 

Dean licks a wet stripe up Sam's neck to soothe the bite marks. The sweet friction makes his eyes flutter shut. "Gotta be quiet. Mom and dad are home." He whispers against Sam's neck. 

Sam bites his lip and leans down to kiss Dean, figuring that will help muffle the moans that threaten to bubble out. 

Dean returns the kiss fervently, pulling his own boxers down so they're skin to skin. He moans softly into Sam's mouth as the friction suddenly gets so much better. The heads of their dicks bump together wetly, making them both shudder. 

Deans breath hitches and he bucks up. Sam manages to get the angle just right and it's not long before he comes all over Deans stomach, gasping and moaning into Deans mouth. 

Dean shudders and comes after Sam with a quiet groan. Sam rolls off and flops to the side, panting. He gets and idea though and props himself up on one elbow, licking Deans come covered belly clean. 

Dean almost reaches for a tissue to clean up but stops when he feels a warm tongue licking his belly. He looks down and groans at the sigh. "Jesus, Sammy." 

Sam looks up at Dean through his eyelashes and keeps going til he's licked up all the come. He leans up to kiss Dean after. 

Dean groans into the kiss, licking into Sam's mouth and shivering slightly at the taste if his own come. He pulls away after a while for air. "God, you're gonna be the death of me." 

Sam smirks and licks his lips. "I'll get Aaron to kiss you back to life." He fixes his clothes. 

Dean chuckles and sighs before getting up. "Still up for bowling, Sammy?" 

Sam nods enthusiastically and stretches across the bed before getting up. "I'm under no illusions that I might win but it'll still be fun." He grins. 

"I don't know, if you're good, maybe I'll let you win." Dean jokes and laughs at Sam's bitchface. 

"I'm always good, jerk." Sam scoffs. "But I don't mind if you wanna let me win." 

"Not when you're calling me jerk, bitch." Dean grins and ruffles Sam's hair before running out of the room. 

Sam huffs and fixes his hair again before bounding down the stairs after Dean. 

Dean grabs the impala keys and pouts when he sees Sam's hair fixed again. "Aww, but I like it all messed up." 

"Nope." Sam glares. "The only time I'll let you mess up my hair is when I'm sucking your dick." He smirks. 

"Sammy!" Dean fakes a gasp. "Such a dirty mouth." Dean smirks back and after a quick look around he leans in and kisses Sam. 

Sam kisses back but the sound of Mary's footsteps makes them jump apart. She comes out of the kitchen. "You two going out?" She smiles. 

Dean flushes and smiles a little nervously at her. "Yep. Bowling." 

"Have fun! Don't stay out too late." Mary goes upstairs. Sam turns to Dean with a nervous smile. "That was too close." He mutters. 

Dean watches Mary go up and let's out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Yeah we gotta be more careful when they're home." He answers quietly. He turns to the door and opens it for Sam with a smirk. "Ladies first." 

Sam glowers. "So mean." But never the less he walks out the door, pitching his voice higher. "Why, thank you baby!" 

Dean laughs and walks out after Sam, closing the door behind them. "I am a gentleman after all, sweetheart." He gives Sam his trademark charming smile and holds out his arm. 

Sam hesitates for a second before deciding, who the hell cares, and accepting Deans arm. "Oh baby, you're so marvelous." He keeps up the falsetto and hangs off Deans arm. 

"Only for you, Samantha." Dean replies with a wide grin as he walks Sam to the car. "Oh, let me." He opens the car door for Sam as well, biting his lip to keep from laughing. 

Sam bites the inside of his cheek to smother a laugh. He caresses deans cheek. "Aw, thank you! So good to me." He coos, keeping up the goofy, love struck smile as he gets Into the car. 

Dean closes the door after Sam and gets in the driver side. Once he's in he turns and pulls Sam in for a rough kiss, intent on wiping the silly smile right off his face. 

Sam giggles into deans mouth and kisses back eagerly. Soon all traces if the smile are gone, erased by their passionate making out. 

Dean nips Sam's lower lip, tugging on it as they pull back. "You don't make a bad lady, Sammy." He grins. 

Sam blushes and bites his lip. "Thanks De." 

Dean starts driving, his mind currently stuck on Sam as a girl. "Man, you'd make a sexy woman." 

Sam shakes his head, still blushing. "De..." Suddenly he gets an idea and his eyes light up. "Never mind." 

"What?" Dean grins over at Sam. "Those eyes, those legs, damn." 

Sam shakes his head with a smirk. "Later." He squirms a little as Dean openly checks him out. 

"What?" Dean asks again, frowning curiously. He licks his lips, eyeing Sam's legs again. 

"Oh nothing." Sam waves a hand and squirms when Dean keeps staring. "De, stop that." 

"Cmon, you have to tell me!" Dean smirks at the blush. "You've got great legs Sammy. I'm just admiring them." 

Sam shakes his head firmly. "Nope, you gotta wait til we get home." Sam's pretty sure if he suggests panties to Dean they'll never make it to the bowling alley. 

"You're so mean." Dean pouts. He reaches over and squeezes Sam's thigh. 

Sam grins and subtly shifts to give Dean a better reach. "No meaner than you when you tickle me." 

"That's not mean! I just love your laugh, Sammy." Dean blinks innocently at Sam. His gaze is anything but innocent though as he strokes Sam's thigh. 

They reach the alley and Dean parks. He leans over to kiss Sam but stops himself. "I hate that I can't kiss you in public." 

"Here." Sam smiles and kisses his fingertip, and then brushes it across Deans lips. 

Dean blushes. Figures Sam is the only one who can make him blush. "Such a sap." But he presses a kiss to Sam's finger. 

Sam smiles wider at the kiss and pulls his finger back to brush against his own lips. "There." He gets out of the car. 

Dean follows him and slings an arm around his shoulders as they walk into the bowling alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry this is a day late. I was throwing up yesterday and I didn't have the energy to post. Fortunately I'm feeling slightly more human today ;) Enjoy!

Dean flops back down on his seat with a satisfied smirk, reaching for some of the chili cheese fries. "And that's how you win. Man, I sure missed kicking your ass, little brother."

Sam pouts but sits next to Dean, also reaching for the food. "So mean." He bites his lip. "Lets finish this up so we can go home, wanna ask you something."

Dean takes a sip of his soda and raises an eyebrow. "Should I be worried? Sam," He lowers his voice, pretending to be serious. "Are you breaking up with me?" He can't keep the smile off his face though.

Sam pretends to think about it for a second. "Hmm, naw, I don't think so." He smirks.

Dean gasps and puts a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt that you even had to think about it!"

"No you idiot," Sam laughs. "I was thinking about whether you should be worried. Not that." He stands up and stretches lazily, shirt riding up. "Ready?"

Dean pretends to wipe away tears, but his frown turns into a grin when he catches the strip of skin Sam's showing. "Ready to get you back into bed." Dean winks discreetly and stands up.

"Me too." Sam bites his lip, following Dean out to the impala.

Dean starts driving back home, humming along with the music. He glances over at Sam, who has a contemplative frown on his face and is chewing his lip. "You seem nervous for someone who told me I shouldn't worry about what you wanted to ask me."

Sam blushes and releases his lip. "I'm just nervous. I don't think you'll react badly but I don't know..."

Dean's eyebrows go up and he places a hand on Sam's knee reassuringly. "Hey, whatever it is, it's okay. I won't think you're a freak, Sammy."

Sam sighs audibly and relaxes a fraction. "Thanks De." He puts his hand on top of Dean's own.

Dean nods and gives Sam's cheek a quick kiss at a light.

 

When they get home, Sam leans over and gives Dean a hot kiss. He licks into Dean's mouth and sucks on his tongue before pulling away and getting out of the impala.

The kiss surprises Dean at first, but it doesn't take him long to get with the program. He kisses back, nibbling on Sam's lips until he pulls away. Blinking dumbly, Dean goes after him. "I'm definitely not complaining, but what was that for?"

Sam winks over his shoulder at Dean as he opens the front door. "Come upstairs and you'll find out." He kicks off his shoes and takes the stairs two at a time, going into Dean's room.

Dean licks his lips and takes a moment to admire Sam's ass before following him up with a grin.

Sam ambushes him from behind the door, jumping and shoving him down onto the bed. He climbs up on top of Dean, straddling him and leans down to kiss him again.

"Jesus!" Dean exclaims, startled by the sudden ambush. He wraps his arms around Sam though and licks into his brother mouth eagerly.

Sam tangles their tongues together and kisses Dean for a few minutes before pulling back again. "You think I'd make a sexy woman, De?" He purrs, throwing caution to the winds.

Dean tries to follow Sam's lips when he pulls back ."Mhm. Fucking gorgeous."

Sam almost hesitates but makes himself keep going. "Want me to wear panties for you, De?" He whispers huskily with a smirk. "What about makeup?"

Dean freezes, pulling back to look at Sam. His throat feels dry, all of the sudden. "...panties?" He gulps and looks down, picturing lacy panties sliding up long legs and resting on Sam's perky ass.

Sam's smirk widens at Dean's gulp. "You like that?" He rolls his hips, grinding against Dean. "Say it."

Dean's not sure what takes over him. Maybe it's the mental image of Sam in panties that makes Dean manhandle Sam, flipping him over onto his stomach on the bed with Dean on top of him. He gets his hands under Sam's hips and starts undoing his jeans. "Your ass is gonna look amazing in those panties." He growls in Sam's ear.

Sam moans hotly, squirming under Dean and pushing his ass up against Dean's crotch, giving Dean better access to the front of his jeans. "Fuck, yeah." He moans.

"And those lips..." Dean trails off as he starts leaving a trail of hot, biting kisses down the back of Sam's neck. He pulls Sam's jeans down and helps him kick them off. "They'd look so pretty with pink lipstick, wrapped around my dick.

"God yes." Sam breathes. "Anything you want, De."

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean groans against his skin. He gets Sam's shirt off.

Sam bucks and writhes against the sheets, trying to get some friction on his dick. "C'mon, De." He whimpers. "Do something!"

"So perfect Sammy." Dean whispers as he takes a good look at Sam, flushed and squirming. "Fucking beautiful." He kisses his way down Sam's back, nipping at the sensitive spots on his way to Dean's ass.

Sam moans and arches up, spreading his legs eagerly. Spurred on by Sam's confession of wanting to wear panties for him, Dean doesn't waste time. He spreads Sam's cheeks and immediately buries his face between them. He licks a little trail around the rim of Dean's hole, teasing him.

Sam moans and arches further, spreading his legs wide as he can. Dean's hands squeeze Sam's cheeks as he finally licks his hole.

Sam whimpers. "Oh fuck..." He can't decided whether to grind into the sheets or push back against Dean's tongue.

Dean's tongue slides into Sam. Dean's own jeans are starting to feel uncomfortably tight, the hot little noises Sam makes turning him on.

As Dean's tongue pushes in, Sam's mind is made up and he gasps, pushing back as he wordlessly begs for more.

Dean's eyes close as he focuses on rimming Sam. One hand slides under his hips, wrapping around his dick.

Sam jerks at the added stimulation and moans louder. "Oh! De I'm gonna come." He writhes as Dean's tongue goes deeper, and the tiniest scrape of teeth against his rim makes him shudder.

Dean works harder, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Sam's dick and swirling his tongue around inside Sam to his the sensitive spots.

"Mm, oh. God, Dean!" Sam cries out, hips pumping erratically as he comes hard, gasping and moaning Dean's name.

Dean strokes him through it, slowly pulling his tongue out and licking at Sam's quivering hole a little more.

Sam whines at the slight over-stimulation but he doesn't pull away, it still feels damn good. After a few more licks he reaches back and tugs gently on Dean's hair. "Get up here." He whispers huskily.

Dean gives one last lick to Sam's hole before crawling up his body and kissing him hard.

Sam rolls onto his back and reaches down to rub Dean through his pants before pushing them down and off.

Dean bucks into Sam's hand, moaning into his mouth. "So close..." He pants.

"Cmon De." Sam's voice is low and dirty. "Just think about the panties." He starts stroking Dean in earnest. "How about some purple ones, huh?"

Dean closes his eyes and pictures Sam in panties, his body beautifully flushed as he moans under Dean. His hips jerk up and those last words punch a gasp out of him. Fuck, purple panties. He comes harder then ever, shuddering and moaning.

Sam smirks as his last words make Dean fall apart. He strokes Dean through the hard orgasm, some come even landing on his chest.

Dean pushes Sam's hand away with a shudder and leans up, licking the come off Sam's chest.

Sam moans and drops his head back, his dick twitching as Dean cleans him up. Dean licks the mess up and shifts to kiss Sam, tangling their tongues lazily and turning them on their sides for comfort.

Sam sucks gently on Dean's tongue. "And that," He murmurs. "Is why I didn't tell you earlier."

Dean pulls back with a small blush, making his freckles stand out a little. "You're right." He chuckles and pecks Sam's cheek. "I probably would have ravished you at the bowling alley."

Sam smiles. "I love you." He closes his eyes and pulls Dean down on top of him. "What do you think Aaron will say?"

"Love you too." Dean moves them into a slightly more comfortable position where he's spooning up behind Sam. "I think he's crazy if he doesn't love the idea of you in panties."

Sam grins and presses closer to Dean. "You should whisper it in his ear during class sometime." He smirks.

"And make him hard in class? Sammy, that's evil." Dean chuckles and kisses Sam's temple. "I love it."

Sam shakes his head. "I was under the impression that you do that to him all the time anyway." He teases.

"I'm not that evil, Sammy. That's what the janitor closet is for."

"Where do we even buy panties?" Sam wonders aloud.

"Leave that to me." Dean smirks. "I'll get them, purple ones. I think you know which shade."

Sam frowns and then he realizes. "The same purple as the shirt, isn't it." He shakes his head with an amused look.

"It'll match!" Dean giggles and kisses Sam's shoulder.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Oh whatever, jerk." He stretches a little. "We need to put on underwear."

"But I like you without underwear." Dean pouts and licks Sam's shoulder before sitting up reluctantly. "We're just two bros hanging out naked, nothing weird, Sammy."

Sam sighs and fishes his boxers out from the pile of clothes before putting them on. "I like you too but you know we can't be found together like that."

Dean sighs, thoughts about Mary and John finding out dampening his mood. "You're right. We should be more careful."

"Hey." Sam touches his arm. "It's okay. We're careful." He smiles reassuringly at Dean.

Dean leans into Sam. "How can you be so calm? I can't think about it without freaking out." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Cause they haven't found out." Sam shrugs. "They won't unless we're careless." He lays down, tugging Dean with him.

Dean bites his lip and slowly relaxes, wrapping his arms around Sam again. "I'm sorry. I just kinda...never mind."

Sam pulls him closer, running a soothing hand through his hair. "S'okay, De. We'll be okay." He nuzzles Dean's cheek before placing a kiss.

Dean closes his eyes and nods slowly. "Okay." He murmurs, turning to catch Sam's mouth in a kiss.

Sam kisses back, keeping it gentle and soft. He pulls back after several minutes of slow making out. "Cmon De." He presses one last kiss. "Sleep."

Dean sighs into Sam's mouth. "Love you." He murmurs before letting his eyes fall shut.

"Love you." Sam whispers. He closes his eyes and tucks his face into Dean's neck, falling asleep shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to leave y'all hanging an extra day....I hope this tasty chapter makes up for it

Sam jolts awake to the sound of the alarm. He groans and reaches over to turn it off, and then burrows into Dean, rubbing his nose against Dean's collarbone. 

The alarm wakes Dean too and he blinks sleepily. "S'mmy?" 

Sam puts a little sucking bite on Dean's collarbone. "Right here. Wake up, De." 

Dean jerks at the sudden bites and grunts. He blinks one more time before looking down at Sam. "Hmm, nope. Gonna stay in bed all day." 

Sam grins and rolls away from Dean, stretching. "But then who's gonna tease Aaron?" Sam pouts, bringing out the puppy eyes. "Cmon, De. Get up?"

"Nooo! Someone else will tease him." Dean groans. He turns to look at Sam and regrets it as soon as he sees the eyes. "It's too early for you to use that shit on me!" He protests. 

"When did you get so nice?" Sam laughs. "Fine." He gets up and bends down to pick up his clothes, making sure to wiggle his ass. 

Dean buries his face in the pillow and plans to go back to sleep but he catches movement in the corner of his eye. He looks over to see Sam's ass and sighs, sitting up. "Fine, you win."

Sam grins and straightens up, turning around. "For that, I'll give you kisses, but only after you get up." Sam goes into the bathroom to shower. 

"I deserve kisses now." Dean pouts but follows Sam into the shower.

Sam turns around and smiles up at him. "Well you're up now." He leans in and kisses Dean softly, stepping into the water with him.

Dean hums into the kiss and rests his forehead against Sam's when they part. "Now there's my good morning kiss." 

Sam smiles and steps back, reaching for the shampoo bottle. "Lemme wash your hair?"

"Kay." Dean sighs contentedly and tips his head back so Sam can reach better. 

Sam pours some into his hand and stretches up just a little to get his hands into Dean's hair. He soaps it up, scratching his nails against Dean's scalp gently. 

Dean practically melts under Sam's ministrations, pushing into his tender touches and starting to almost purr at the light scratching. 

Sam smiles and runs his fingers through Dean's hair a little longer than necessary, enjoying the way Dean relaxes under his touch. 

Dean's purr gets a little louder. His eyes blink back open when he feels Sam guide him under the water. "I swear, you're the best at massages, Sammy." 

Sam washes the soap out of his hair, combing his fingers through one more time before handing Dean the bottle. "Your turn." He smiles.

Dean takes the bottle and shampoos Sam's hair. 

Sam hums and tilts his head back, closing his eyes as Dean's fingers play lightly over his scalp. It always feels so good.

Dean massages Sam's scalp gently. "I'm so gonna make him cream his pants in class." He chuckles. 

Sam grins. "Make sure you tell me all about it. I can give him a massage if he gets mad."

"Sammy, we've talked about this." Dean sighs dramatically. "If you give him a massage, he'll realize how great you are and steal you away." 

Sam rolls his eyes and goes under the water. "He's made it clear he won't, De. Like he could make me leave you willingly."

Dean bites his lip. "Yeah, I know. Just..." He sighs and changes his words. "At least promise me you won't give anyone besides us massages." 

Sam nods with a shrug. "Sure. I mean, that kind of touch is really intimate for me. I wouldn't touch just anyone that way." He turns around and gives Dean a soft kiss when he finishes.

"Good." Dean relaxes a little at the kiss and wraps his arms around him, pulling them flush together. "You're all mine." He whispers. 

"Yours, De." Sam sighs into the kiss. "Promise." He smiles before stepping out of the shower and drying off.

Dean watches Sam get out with a slightly love-struck smile before shaking his head and getting out of the shower too. 

By the time Dean gets downstairs, Sam's nearly finished with his cereal already. He kisses Mary's cheek and sits down next to Sam. 

Mary smiles. "Good morning, Dean." 

Sam grins and nudges Dean under the table. "Better hurry up or we'll be late."

Dean glares halfheartedly at him, starting on his breakfast. "Don't rush me!" He kicks Sam under the table playfully. 

Sam giggles and kicks back. "Jerk." 

Mary watches fondly and quietly sips her coffee. 

Dean huffs and kicks back again. "Respect your elders, bitch." He teases and finishes his food, standing up and grabbing the keys. 

Sam takes his last bite just as Dean does and gets up. "I'll do as I damn well please, thanks." He huffs and glares at Dean, but soon it breaks into a grin. 

"Mom!" Dean gasps. "Are you hearing this insolence?" 

Mary laughs and shakes his head, putting a hand on her forehead dramatically. "Dean, I give you full permission to punish the rebel." She teases with a grin. "Have a good day, boys." 

"Bye!" Dean waves, still chuckling. He slings an arm around Dean's shoulders as they make their way to the car. "I wonder what the punishment should be." He whispers in Sam's ear.

Sam shivers. "I don't know." He pulls away to get into the car. 

"Maybe I should spank you." Dean suggests with a twinkle in his eyes. "Too much?" He smirks at Sam's wide-eyed look. 

Sam turns it over in his mind and shakes his head. "No, we can try it. I don't know if I'll like it, but I wanna try it." He bites his lip. 

Dean turns to Sam and cocks an eyebrow. "Seriously?" He bites his lip and smirks. "Maybe we can try it when I get you the panties."

Sam nods. "Yeah, okay." He licks his lips.

Dean grins and gives Sam a brief kiss on the lips before driving them to school. When they arrive, there's too many people for them to kiss. Sam kisses his fingertips and presses them to Dean's mouth with a smile. 

Dean rolls his eyes fondly but kisses Sam's fingertips with a wink before getting out and heading to class.

Sam grins. He can't wait for school to be over. 

 

Dean walks into the classroom and immediately spots Aaron. He sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Hey, babe." 

Aaron jumps but relaxes at the familiar voice. "Hey yourself, handsome." He twists around to give Dean a kiss on the lips. "How's it going?" 

Dean smiles into the kiss and slides into his seat. "Better now that you're here." He grins.

Aaron puts his arm around Dean. "Have a good weekend, babe?" 

"Oh yeah. Kicked Sammy's ass at bowling but that's not news." He chuckles and presses a kiss to Aaron's ear. 

"So there's news?" Aaron shivers lightly, raising an eyebrow. 

"Mhm." Dean doesn't stop there though, trailing wet kisses down Aaron's ear to his neck. "Apparently Sammy's kinkier than we thought." 

Aaron bites his lip. "That so?" He pushes Dean away gently as class starts though. "Later, babe." He whispers. 

Dean pulls away reluctantly. His chance to torment Aaron doesn't come til the last period. The lights go down for a video presentation and Dean scoots closer. He rests a innocent looking hand on Aaron's knee and leans in to whisper, "Sammy wants to wear panties." 

Aaron jerks and a tiny whimper escapes as the words register. His hand lands on Dean's thigh and grips tightly as he tries to control himself. 

Dean smirks at the whimper and slides his hand up Aaron's thigh. "You like the idea, babe? I told him you would. Purple would suit him, don't you think?" 

Aaron squeezes harder and his eyes flutter shut as he imagines Sam spread out on the bed in purple panties. "Fuck..." He groans quietly.

"You're picturing it, right?" Dean leans closer to nibble on his ear, fingertips teasing up the inseam of Aaron's jeans. "Sammy sliding those panties up his long, tanned legs and tugging them on over his perky ass." 

Aaron nods mutely, his mouth working soundlessly. A quiet moan escapes as Dean teases his ear. God, they're gonna kill him.

"I told him you'd like the idea." Dean grins and rubs his hand over Aaron's crotch. He glances around briefly to make sure no one's paying attention before continuing. "We talked about make-up too. Think he'd make a pretty girl?"

Aaron gasps quietly and bites his lip hard. "The best." He breathes, hips hitching up subtly into Dean's hand and tilting his head into Dean's mouth.

"Pink lips wrapped around your dick, babe." Dean licks the shell of Aaron's ear and bites hard on his earlobe, adding pressure to his crotch.

Aaron's entire body locks up, the bite to his ear tipping him over the edge. His eyes screw shut and his hips jerk in tiny motions as he comes hard, his grip on Dean tightening as he tries to keep quiet.

Dean coaxes his through it, his free hand gripping Aaron's chin as he kisses him hard, muffling any sounds he could have made.

Aaron kisses back, relieved. Slowly, his body relaxes and he loosens his grip on Dean's thigh, petting gently. Suddenly, his hand moves lightening quick to grip Dean's own hard on.

A surprised whimper falls from his lips, hips instinctively bucking up into Aaron's hand. Dean bites his lip hard, trying to keep quiet. 

Aaron hushes him softly, slinging his arm around Dean casually and reaching down to pinch a nipple. "Paybacks a bitch, babe." Aaron whispers, forcefully rubbing his dick.

"I hate you." Dean stutters in a hushed voice. A choked gasp escapes and he buries his face in Aaron's neck to muffle the sound. Thank fuck they're at the back of the classroom. 

Aaron grins and nudges Dean's head up to kiss him. He twists Dean's nipple hard, and pinches the head of his dick between two fingers. "Cmon," He whispers, "It's almost over." 

Dean moans shakily into Aaron's mouth, hips pumping erratically now. With one more pinch to his nipple, Dean's coming, a muffled whine swallowed by his boyfriends mouth. 

Aaron smirks into the kiss, his fingers rubbing gently over Dean's nipple. "There." He pulls back. "Now we're even." He murmurs quietly.

Panting, Dean pushes Aaron's hand away weakly, too sensitive. "Asshole." He mutters.

"You started it, babe." Aaron smirks. "I have clean underwear if you want." He kisses Dean's temple. There's still a minute or two before the video finishes.

Dean grumbles but smiles at the kiss, turning to give him a soft kiss on the lips instead. "I'll take that underwear." 

"Sure." Aaron smiles. "After class?" 

"Yep, I'll just try to look like I didn't have an orgasm in class." Dean mutters but grins. 

Aaron chuckles quietly and pulls away from Dean a little as the lights come on.

Fortunately they make it through class without getting in trouble. Once it's over, Aaron nudges Dean. "I got em in my locker, meet me in the one person bathroom in five."

Dean nods and meets him there five minutes later, tugging at his pants. "I'm so goddamn sticky." He grumbles.

Aaron hands a pair to Dean. "Here, babe." It's obvious from his relaxed posture that he already changed his boxers. 

Dean takes them and changes with a sigh of relief. "Sam's gonna laugh when I tell him I came in my pants too." 

Aaron licks his lips, temporarily distracted by Dean. Suddenly though the words register and he looks up. "Wait, what do you mean? This was Sammy's idea?" 

Dean chuckles with a nod. "Yeah. He probably didn't want me to tell you that, but he gave me the idea." 

"That little minx!" Aaron throws his head back and laughs. "You're right, he's so much kinkier that we thought." 

"See? He looks all shy and adorable, but he's wicked!" Dean laughs. 

Aaron shakes his head with a smirk. "I'm so getting him back for this." 

"Aww, cmon babe. He said he'd make it up to you! Besides, we didn't get caught."

Aaron sighs and relents. "Fine. I'll just give him a little orgasm denial instead of tying him up and tickling him for an hour straight." He smirks.

"Well shit. I think he would've preferred the tickling." Dean grins, stepping closer to press a kiss to Aaron's lips. 

Aaron rests a hand on Dean's hip. "I'll let him think I've forgotten about it first." 

"You're mean." Dean teases, kissing him again.

"I'm not mean." Aaron grins. "I'm awesome. 

"You are mean." Dean accuses.  "But you're awesome too." He grins and wraps his arms around Aaron, pulling him closer. "So do you wanna come over today, or should we have fun alone?" 

"Why don't we ask Sammy what he thinks?" Aaron suggests. "Maybe he's got an idea." 

Dean nods and kisses Aaron's neck. "You're right, lets see what the little minx says." 

Aaron grins and wraps an arm around Dean as they walk out of the bathroom. "Okay, babe. I'm so calling him little minx now." He gives Dean a quick kiss. 

Dean's smile widens when he sees Sam alone. "Hey Sam. Where's Jessica?" Not that he wants to see her but she's usually hanging out with Sam all the time. 

Sam waves a hand dismissively. "She had to use the bathroom." He looks them both up and down, trying to suppress a smirk. "So, how was your day?"

Dean smirks and shares a look at Aaron. "It was good, right babe?"

Aaron smirks with a nod. "Yup. Don't think you won't pay for that, Sammy." 

Sam groans and turns pleading eyes to Dean. 

Dean chuckles and shrugs. "I had to tel him, he already made me pay. It's only fair."

"Fine." Sam sighs. He perks up. "What did he do?" 

Aaron grins. "Payback's a bitch. Or in this case, sticky underwear." 

"Guess I should have seen it coming." Dean grumbles, glaring at Sam for smirking.

Sam laughs a little. "Man that's awesome." 

Dean groans and buries his face in his hands. "I hate you both." 

"Hey, um." Sam bites his lip. "I've been thinking. You haven't really gone out with Aaron, maybe you guys should spend some time together this afternoon." 

 

Dean gives him a funny look. "Okay, but what about you?" 

"Well I was thinking to go with Jess and as her to teach me a few things." Sam winks. When that doesn't quite persuade Dean, he leans in and whispers, "You could go buy the panties." 

The magic words were spoken and all Dean's reluctance vanishes. "Right, we should go out." He grins at Aaron with a wink. 

Aaron looks a little confused. "What did he say?" 

"We've got some shopping to do, babe." Dean smirks and whispers in his ear. "Panties shopping." 

A grin spreads slowly over Aaron's face. "What are we waiting for?" He grabs Dean's hand. "Lets go!" 

Dean grins and bites his lip, well aware that he's gonna look like a sap in front of Aaron but he kisses his fingertips and quickly brushes them over Sam's mouth. "Lets go." He murmurs.

Aaron smiles. So fucking sweet. "Later, Sammy." 

"Bye guys." Sam grins. He licks his lips as he watches them go, thinking of the panties as he waits for Jess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some delightfully kinky sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Please enjoy ;)

Aaron smiles at the little kisses Sam and Dean give each other with their fingers. So fucking sweet. 

 

Dean leads Aaron to the car and rolls his eyes at the smile. "Shut up. It's not like we can kiss in public." 

 

Aaron widens his eyes innocently. "I didn't say anything!" 

 

"Yeah, but you wanted to." Dean grumbles. He turns on the car and starts driving. "God, he's gonna look so hot in panties." 

 

Aaron sighs dreamily and reaches over to put his hand on Deans thigh. "Hell yes. He'll look amazing." 

 

Dean grins and lays his hand on top of Aaron's. "Purple ones. Jesus." 

 

Aaron squeezes his hand. "So where are we going to buy this treasure?" 

 

"I know a place in the mall." Dean glances over at Aaron's raised eyebrows and shrugs. "Rachel took me there a couple times." 

 

Aaron makes a 'fair enough' face. "Okay." His thumb starts rubbing circles on the back of Deans hand. "At least something good came from her." 

 

"Yeah, I just never thought it would come in handy for my little brother." Dean chuckles. He hums contentedly, Aaron's thumb feels nice. 

 

They arrive at the mall, and get out of the car. Aaron takes Deans hand. "Lead me to paradise, babe." He bats his eyelashes. 

 

Dean laughs and leans in to kiss Aaron before tugging him along to the place. Most of the stuff is pretty slutty, but that's definitely what he wants now. 

 

Aaron looks around curiously. "Do you have any idea what size he is in these things?" 

 

"Nope." Dean narrows his eyes and picks up a bright pink one. "We'll see. I'm very familiar with that ass." 

 

Aaron smacks the bright pink one out of his hand. "No, not that one." He thinks for a second. "Do you know his underwear size? It should be similar." 

 

Dean glares. "I know, I was just looking." He nods at the question. "Now that I do know." He returns to searching the panties with renewed vigor.

 

A second later, something purple catches his eye. He picks it up for a closer look and his breath hitches. Goddamn purple lacy panties. "Jackpot." 

 

"Fuck." Aaron breathes. He touches them reverently with a heated look. "God, these are perfect." 

 

Dean nods, studying them carefully. "Yeah, these are his size." He looks to Aaron. "Wanna pick out one more?" 

 

Aaron smirks. "Another purple? Or where you thinking another color?" He holds up a baby blue pair. 

 

Dean nods with a smirk. "Take those too." 

 

Aaron grins and follows Dean to the register. "He's gonna love this. I can't wait." He licks his lips. 

 

On the way back to the car, Dean speaks up. "Hey...so how do you feel about spanking? I mean, for Sammy." 

 

Aaron thinks it over, picturing the way Sam would moan and squirm as his ass turned a lovely shade of red and pink. "Uh, sure. What about it?" 

 

"Well, we kinda talked about it on our way to school and decided we wanted to try it out, maybe with him wearing the panties." Dean shrugs. 

 

"Sure, I'm up for that." Aaron grins. "The little minx needs a good spanking, especially after today." He puts his arm around Dean as they walk out to the impala. 

 

"Is that gonna be his punishment now?" Dean chuckles, relaxing against Aaron. 

 

Aaron smirks and shakes his head, squeezing Deans hip. "You'll know when it happens." 

 

"Oh I'll make sure I'm there, don't worry. And," he turns to Aaron with a grin. "I'm the first one who gets to slap that ass, got it?" 

 

"Getting territorial now, are we?" Aaron teases, pressing Dean up against the impala and kissing him hard and open mouthed. "Relax, babe." He murmurs. "I wouldn't dream to taking that from you." 

 

"You know me." Dean says, slightly breathless from their kiss. He pulls Aaron closer. "And that goes for both of you." He kisses Aaron again. 

 

Aaron pulls away after a moment. "Not here, babe. Let's go somewhere with a bed." He smirks, getting into the car. 

 

Dean pouts but presses one last kiss to Aaron's lips. "But I kinda wanna do it in public too." He laughs at Aaron's scandalized look. "Kidding! Let's go get Sammy." 

 

Meanwhile, Jess is quizzing Sam.

 

"So, not that I'm not happy you're finally hanging out with me, but where are those two hotties?"  

 

"Sorry," Sam murmurs. "I didn't mean to ditch you." He blushes. "They went to, um, buy panties for me." He looks down, a little embarrassed. 

 

"I know, Sam, I just miss you." Her soft smile changes dramatically at Sam's words, her eyes widening. "Panties? Are you kidding me?" At Sam's blush she throws her head back and laughs. "Holy shit, you kinky son of bitch!" 

 

"Shut up!" Sam blushes harder. "You're so mean." 

 

"Oh god." Jess eventually manages to calm down, smirking widely at Sam. "So, what kind of panties? How many?" 

 

Sam can't seem to stop blushing. "Um. Purple lace ones. It's up to them how many." He bites his lip. "I was also wondering if you had any extra makeup?" 

 

"Good thinking. Purple suits you." Jess giggles. "Makeup too? For you or for Dean? I swear, those lips are made to wear lipstick." 

 

"Yeah," Sam grins, "I wanna wear makeup too. I plan to talk Dean into lipstick at least." He pulls out the puppy eyes. "Help?" 

 

"Sam, are you asking me to give you a makeover?" Jess gasps dramatically. "Cmon, I got it all up in my room." 

 

"Yes, I am." Sam laughs. He fooled her up to her room. "Where do you want me?" 

 

"Park your cute little ass right here." Jess says excitedly, pulling him over to the bed. "When I'm done with you your boyfriends are gonna pounce on you. Just lipstick?" 

 

"Actually," Sam bites his lip. "I want everything. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, the works." He looks up shyly. "Is that okay?" 

 

A slow grin spreads over her face. "Even better. Close your eyes." 

 

Sam does. "When you finish I'm gonna send them a picture." He smirks. "I'm gonna get the best fuck ever." 

 

"Dude, stop making me jealous!" Jess jokes as she works on Sam's eyes. "All right, open up." She says a few minutes later. "I didn't put a ton, but it'll definitely match those panties." 

 

"How do I look?" Sam bats his eyelashes. 

 

Jess rolls her eyes. "Of course you look hot. I know what I'm doing." She grins, waving her makeup brush in Sam's face. 

 

Sam grins up at her, eyes sparkling. "What's next?" 

 

"Mm...oh! Blush." Jess grabs the container of pink powder and swirls her brush in it. "You got this natural, and you're blushing most if the time-" she chuckles at Sam's glare, "-but this will bring it out more." 

 

"Fine." Sam huffs playfully, letting her brush the color on his cheekbones and temples. "And lipstick?" He asks. 

 

"Sure, just gotta find it..." She trails off and digs through her things. "Aha! Here we go." She holds up a glossy looking pink. "Pucker up." 

 

Sam grins and does as he's told. 

 

Jess bites her lip as she applies it, pulling back with a satisfied hum. She takes a good look at Sam and nods. "Damn, you're hot. Take a look."

 

Sam stands up and looks in the mirror. His eyes widen. "God." He breathes. He still looks like a boy, but better, somehow. "You have to teach me how to do that." 

 

"Thought you'd never ask." Jess teases. "You better tell me about the best fuck of your life later." 

 

Sam blushes a little but smiles. "I totally owe you for this, so yeah. I'll give you details." He holds out his phone to her. "Take a picture, please?" 

 

She takes the phone and opens the camera. "All right, look sexy!" She teases with a laugh before taking the picture. "There." She passes it back. 

 

Sam thanks her and takes a second to send it to Dean. 

 

"I need a boyfriend." Jess sighs as she flops down on the bed next to Sam. 

 

Sam smiles down at her and pats her leg. "I think you'll find someone soon." He hopes Dean and Aaron come soon. 

 

"We should have a game night sometime." Sam suggests suddenly. 

 

"Game night?" Jess rolls into her side and props herself up on one elbow. "Sure. I got nothing planned soon. I mean, it's not like I have two boyfriends." She teases. 

 

"Oh whatever." Sam rolls his eyes. "Stop being jealous. It's not all puppies an rainbows!" 

 

"You're getting orgasms like, everyday probably." Jess scoffs. "Yeah, it's all puppies and rainbows." She pokes Sam's side, grinning when he squirms. 

 

Sam slaps her hand away and shakes his head. "Tell you what, you try being in a three some and then tell me that!" He smirks. 

 

"Sure! Get me two hot guys who wanna be with me and I'll do it!" Jess laughs, poking Sam's ribs. 

 

Sam laughs and wiggles away from her fingers. "Ah! None of that. I can't ruin my makeup!" He scoots to the other side of the bed. 

 

The roar of a car makes Jessica sit up and look out the window. "Boyfriends here! And-oh- Dean looks flushed." 

 

Sam grins and rubs his hands together. "Wish me luck, Jess." He winks and gets up, heading downstairs. "I promise I'll tell you all about it." He grins. 

 

"Details included!" Jess gives him a hug before opening the door. She's quick to dodge as Dean practically throws himself at Sam.

 

Sam catches Dean with his palms on deans shoulders. "Woah, De." He smiles coyly. "Don't get too excited now."

 

"Fucking tease." Dean murmurs, licking his lips as he gets a good look at Sam. "Jesus, you look hotter in person." 

 

Sam grins and slowly licks his lips. "Well, let's get going. I wanna see those panties." He grabs Deans hand and waves goodbye to Jess before dragging Dean out to the impala. 

 

Dean presses a lingering kiss to his cheek once they reach the car. "Your ass is gonna match the color of those panties by the time I'm done with you." He whispers huskily. 

 

Sam shudders and gets into the car. "Hey." He grins at Aaron. 

 

Aaron's eyes widen. "Goddamn sweetheart." He breathes. "You're beautiful." 

 

"I'm definitely buying you makeup." Dean chews on his lower lip as he starts driving. He's already half hard. 

 

Sam bites his lip. "Please?" He sighs. "I'll ask Jess where she gets hers." He leans forward and starts rubbing Aaron's shoulders, making him sigh. "So did you get the panties?" He asks casually.

Dean grins over at Aaron before locking eyes with Sam in the rear view mirror. "Yep. Two pairs. We'll show you at home." 

Sam's lips part. "Two..." He murmurs. Damn he can hardly wait. The drive home seems to take forever.

Dean might rush a little, speeding to get home but once he's parked he gets out immediately, taking the  bag of panties with him. 

Sam follows him, purposefully swaying his hips in an effort to torment Aaron. 

Aaron won't have any of it and picks up a squirming Sam, tossing him over his shoulder with a grunt and carrying him into the house. "Where to?" He asks Dean. 

Dean turns around and smirks knowingly. "Was he being a tease?" He chuckles as Sam wriggles, trying to get down. 

"Damn tease." Aaron swats Sam's butt, making him gasp and still. 

"Take him up to my room." Dean says with a wink. 

Aaron nods and takes Sam up the stairs. He deposits Sam on the bed and turns around to make sure Dean's following. 

Dean takes the panties out of the bag and leaves it somewhere before entering the room. Sam's sprawled out on the bed where Aaron dropped him.  "Look what I got for you, Sammy." He holds them up. "I think we'll use the purple first, yeah? It'll match your eyeshadow." 

Sam's breath hitches and he reaches down to fumble with his jeans, hands shaking with excitement. Aaron takes pity on him after a minute and undoes Sam's jeans, pulling them down with his boxers.

Dean hands the panties to Aaron. "Put them on him, babe." He starts getting undressed slowly, keeping his eyes on Sam and Aaron. 

Aaron puts Sam's feet carefully through the holes and drags the panties slowly up Sam's legs. The feel of lace against his skin makes Sam bite his lip and shudder as Aaron tucks his dick into the panties. 

"Fuck." Dean breathes. God, the makeup brings out his hazel eyes even more and those fucking shiny lips. And the goddamn panties. "Fuck, I knew you'd look so fucking hot." He gets on the bed and crawls over to Sam. 

Aaron rubs Sam's dick through the panties and Sam moans, bucking up. "God De..." He licks his lips. "They feel really good."

Dean dives down at the confession and kisses Sam hard, hot and dirty. "Wanna leave them on you, and I wanna suck you off, then pull them to the side and rim you." He whispers, tugging on Sam's lip with his teeth as he pulls away. 

Sam moans and looks up at Dean through half lidded eyes. "Please." He murmurs, spreading his legs and arching his back. 

Aaron meanwhile, gets undressed and then back on the bed with them. He settles next to Sam and drags his nails over Sam's stomach. 

"That's right." Dean grins. "Spread your legs for me, Sammy." His grin widens at the little whimper Sam lets out and kisses his way down Sam's body to his crotch. He pauses just to look and admire the sight of Sam's flushed pink dick peeking out the head of his purple panties. He blows softly over it before taking the twitching head in his mouth. 

"Aw fuck!" Sam moans, his hips jerking into Dean's mouth. 

Aaron settles down beside Sam, absently dragging his nails across Sam's stomach and in circles around his belly button. "Feels good, huh?" He whispers in Sam's ear, licking the shell. "I bet you're two sucks away from coming. 

Dean sucks slowly on Sam's dick, but pulls away at the whimper Aarons words pulls out. "Don't want you to come yet." He murmurs. He locks eyes with Aaron and grins. "I think I told you something about Sammy sucking your dick, babe." He flips Sam over so he's in his stomach, head in Aaron's lap. "I want this ass." 

Sam moans as Dean manhandles him, arching his back and pushing his lace covered ass up. Aaron undoes his pants and tugs his dick out, and Sam immediately reaches for it, licking his lips. He shifts and takes the head in his mouth. 

"That's gonna leave lipstick stains on your dick." Dean murmurs, grinning at Aaron's moan. He licks his lips as he looks down at Sam's ass, placing his hands on the round cheeks for a good squeeze. He bites his lip and raises one hand, bringing it down.

Sam jolts and his eyelashes flutter. He moans around Aaron's dick and takes him in deeper as he pushes back into Dean's hands, silently asking for more.

"Fuck, I knew you'd love being smacked." Dean breathes. His own dick aches, but he ignores it in favor of spanking Sam again and again, admiring the way his ass turns pink.

Sam moans with each smack, his blowjob getting sloppier as he gets lost in how good it feels.

Aaron cards his fingers through Sam's hair, gently fucking into his mouth. "So hot sweetheart, so good." He moans. He looks up and makes eye contact with Dean, biting his lip at the heated look.

Dean spanks Sam til his ass is a dark pink, a lovely contrast to the dark purple panties. He tugs them to the side and moans softly at the sight of Sam's pink hole before kissing the tight pink muscle.

Sam moans and then whimpers at the kiss. He's so strung out he thinks he could come right then, untouched.

Aaron hisses as Sam sucks him with a renewed urgency, tongue stabbing into the slit. "God, I'm so close." His head drops back. 

Dean spreads Sam's pink cheeks and squeezes. He gives one hard slap before diving in to lick and nip at the rim of Sam's hole. 

Sam gives a choked moan around Aaron's dick, making him gasp as he comes in Sam's mouth. Sam swallows it all and pulls off, panting. He presses his forehead to Aaron's thigh, moaning as Dean licks.

Dean pulls back with a broad swipe of his tongue and gently turns Sam onto his back, head still on Aarons lap. He pushes Sam's knees up to his chest and looks up at Aaron. "Touch him." He orders huskily before leaning down to continue making out with Sam's hole.

Sam squirms. In this position he has no leverage, but he still tries to grind down against Dean's face, clenching around his tongue.

Aaron reaches down, dragging his fingertips lightly across Sam's stomach. Sam shivers and moans as Aaron repeats the motion harder.

Dean points his tongue and pushes as deep as he can into Sam, his own hips rocking against the mattress. He looks up at Sam and gives a muffled moan. The makeup makes his little brother look so fucking hot.

Sam moans and shudders, tossing his head back. Aaron pinches his nipple and he bites his lip. He's so close.

"Want you to come untouched, Sammy." Dean breathes. He thrusts his tongue back in a moment later and smacks Sam's ass as he wiggles his tongue inside his brother. 

Sam whimpers when Dean spanks him again, writhing between them. "Fuck, De..." Sam moans. "I can't..." 

Aaron reaches down to smack Sam's ass again. "You can, sweetheart." 

"Please, oh please." Sam gasps, trying to arch into the slap.

Dean pulls back and slips a finger into Sam's slick hole, sucking a mark on Sam's thigh as he crooks the finger to brush over Sam's prostate. "Cmon, Sammy." 

Sam shudders hard as he throws his head back, coming with Dean's finger in his ass and Aaron's nails on his stomach, creaming the panties.

"Fuuuck." Aaron moans as Sam shakes through his strong orgasm.

Dean looks up through half lidded eyes and the image of Sam whimpering and panting as his spent dick twitches in his come covered purple panties is too much. He comes with a low grunt, hips rutting against the mattress.

Aaron catches the dazed look on Sam's face and leans down to kiss him softly. He reaches down and tugs gently on Dean.

Dean blinks hard to clear the black spots from his vision and then crawls up to face Aaron. "I love panties." 

Aaron kisses Dean. "They are great." He reaches down and helps Sam out of them.

Dean takes the stained panties from him and licks his lips. "I'm gonna have to keep these well hidden, especially on laundry day." He leans down and gives Sam a kiss.

Sam kisses back slowly, reaching for Dean and pulling him closer.

Aaron shifts out from under Sam and gets rid of his jeans and boxers before climbing back into bed.

Dean cards his fingers through Sam's hair and rubs his thumb over Sam's lower lip, smearing the lipstick a little. "Told you you'd make a pretty girl." 

Sam blushes and bites his lip. "De..." He murmurs, eyeing the panties. 

Aaron catches the look and grins. He snags the panties from Dean and holds them up in front of Sam. 

Sam moans softly and takes them, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean.

Dean groans at the sight of Sam sucking his own come off the panties. "Jesus, so fucking kinky, Sammy." He pulls Sam into his lap and kisses his neck and ear.

Sam blushes but doesn't stop, letting his head fall back as Dean kisses his skin. Aaron watches with a heated gaze, making Sam squirm. He winces suddenly as his well spanked butt rubs against Dean's thighs. 

Dean pulls back with a parting kiss at Sam's wince. "What's wrong?"

"My ass is sore." Sam mutters shyly. "I liked it but its tender right now..." 

"Maybe rub some lotion on." Aaron suggests. "That should help." 

Dean nods. "I'll go get it." He kisses Sam gently before passing him to Aaron's lap. He heads into the bathroom.

Aaron lays down with Sam on top of him, head pillowed on Aaron's collarbone and legs on either side of his body. "Was it good, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah," Sam hums, "so good." 

Dean comes back with the lotion. "All right, here we go." He pours some in his hands and rubs them together to warm it up a little before rubbing it on. 

"How's it look, babe?" Aaron asks Dean. He kisses Sam's hair and strokes his back. 

"Looks like he got smacked pretty good." Dean smirks, running his hand carefully over the tender skin. 

Sam shivers under Dean's touch and relaxes. Dean kisses his lower back. "Feel better?"

"Mhm." Sam nods. He stretches a little before snuggling into Aaron. 

Dean smiles and crawls up the bed, snuggling up to both of them. Sam sighs happily and Aaron wraps an arm around Dean.

Dean presses a soft kiss to Sam's ear. "Love you." He whispers quietly. He looks at Aaron. "Feel like taking a nap?" 

"Well with this one glued to me," Aaron kisses Sam's hair. "I might as well. He needs some rest after that." 

"I think we could all use a nap." Dean smiles softly. He kisses Aaron and they all drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last weeks chapter. Its kinda hard to type when one arm has a dislocated elbow and wrist! But here you go!

Dean wakes up half an hour later with a yawn and a stretch. He rolls over and smiles at the other two still asleep. He reaches out and runs a hand through Sam's hair. 

 

Sam shifts with a soft sigh, still asleep. Aaron takes a deep breath and squints over at Dean, eyes opening slits. "Time's it?" He murmurs. 

 

"6:30." Dean whispers, hand slipping out of Sam's hair to cup Aaron's cheek. 

 

Aaron yawns and leans into the touch. "Mm, I should probably go." He frees one hand and rubs his eyes, trying to wake up. 

 

"You still got at least half an hour." Dean chuckles quietly and looks down at Sam. "I don't think he'll wake up any time soon. We really wore him out." 

 

Aaron smiles and pulls Sam closer. "He'll probably wake up enough to latch on to you after I leave." 

 

Dean kisses Sam's hair and smiles at the little twitch. "Jesus, I just hope mom doesn't notice the makeup." 

 

Aaron yawns again. "Does she have makeup remover? You could get some and wipe it off Sammy now." 

 

Dean bites his lip. "He looks so good with the makeup. I'll do it later." He rubs his thumb gently over Sam's mouth. 

 

Aaron chuckles softly. "I have to agree. He looks amazing." He looks up at Dean. "But how did you like today?" 

 

"It was amazing. Man, I never expected Sam to be this kinky, y'know? But the panties and make up are a really good look for him." 

 

 "He looks like this little innocent puppy but underneath that he's a sly little minx." Aaron huffs a laugh. "How did I get so lucky with you two?" 

 

"He's anything but innocent." Dean snorts. His expression softens at Sam's soft hum and he smiles at Aaron. "Well you're into the whole incest thing we got going, so that helps." 

 

Aaron shakes his head, smiling. "What can I say, you're both really hot." He reaches for Dean and pulls him in for a deep kiss. 

 

Dean chuckles but the grins gets wiped off his face as they kiss. He sighs softly into Aaron's mouth and sucks on his tongue. Aaron gives a tiny moan and bites Deans lower lip playfully. 

 

Dean growls. Aaron smirks and pushes his tongue into Deans mouth, searching for his. Dean tangles their tongue together with a moan. His hands slip into Aaron's hair and tugs slightly. 

 

Sam stirs and Aaron feels Sam's dick hardening against his stomach. Sam sighs sleepily and grinds forward on Aaron's abs. Aaron pulls away from Dean to look down. "Sammy?"

 

Dean frowns when Aaron pulls away, but it shifts to a grin when he sees Sam grinding against him. "M'thinking of a good way to wake him up." 

 

Aaron grins back and presses on Sam's lower back gently, urging him to keep going. "What's that?"

 

Sam takesthe encouragement and moves a little faster, still asleep. "De.." He mutters.

 

Dean just smirks and kisses down Sam's back, handssettling on Sam's hips. When he reaches Sam's ass and presses kisses to the slightly tender pink skin, pushing Sam to grind harder.

 

The kisses make Sam sigh softly and arch up a tiny bit. When Dean spreads his cheeks though and licks,  he jolts awake. "Dean...What?" His words dissolve into a moan though as Dean swirls his tongue around, licking thoroughly at his tender hole. 

 

Dean pushes one of Sam's legs up and out, making sure to align Sam and Aaron's hips. He keeps licking, broad swipes of his tongue up and down Sam's crack and over his hole. 

 

Sam moanssoftly, clinging sleepily to Aaron. He's still sleepy and relaxed, and it doesn't take long for him to come between his and Aaron's stomachs. 

 

Aaron moans as Sam comes, tilting his face up to kiss him softly. 

 

Dean's fingers dig into Sam's hips as he shudders and he pulls back to catch Sam and Aaron kissing. He grins and kisses his way back up to Sam's ear. "I'm waking you up like that more often." He murmurs. 

 

A sleepy grin spreads over Sam's face and he turns to kiss Dean. Aaron bites his lip and his hips twitch up against Sam, still hard.

 

Dean peeks at Aaron as he kisses Sam and reaches down to jerk him off, rolling his balls in his hand. 

 

Aaron gasps and his hips jerk up. Sam pulls back and turns to Aaron, leaning in to mouth at his ear and nip with his teeth. 

 

"Ohhh fuck." Aaron groans as he comes, Sam's mouth and Dean's hand pushing him over the edge. 

 

Sam licks at his ear a few more times before drawing back and kissing him again. 

 

Dean watches them kiss and licks the come off his fingers. Aaron pulls away and smirks over at him. "Need any help, babe?"

 

Dean shakes his head. "I'm good." He rolls his eyes at Aaron's raised eyebrow and smiles sheepishly. "I already...watching you and Sammy was really hot." 

 

"See?" Aaron grins. "Me and Sam together isn't a bad thing." He teases gently. 

 

"You're hot." Dean rolls his eyes. "I'm not denying that." He grins and gets the tissues, cleaning them all up. 

 

Sam smiles softly and lets Dean wipe him clean, still loose and relaxed from his wakeup call. Aaron gives them each a kiss before getting up to get dressed. 

 

"Don't gooo." Dean sighs. He kisses Sam's forehead before getting up and putting someboxers on. He ambushes Aaron as he's fixing his belt and wraps his arms around him from behind. 

 

Sam rolls over and snuggles up with a pillow, watching them through halflidded eyes. 

 

Aaron chuckles and turns around in Dean's arms to pull him close. "I don't wanna go either babe, but that's how it works." He kisses Dean's temple. 

 

Dean pouts, wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist. He gives him a soft kiss on the lips, dragging it out before pulling away. "Next time my parents are out for the weekend, you're definitely staying over." 

 

"Anything you want, babe." Aaron murmurs softly. He gives Dean another long kiss before going back to the bed to kiss Sam one more time. "Bye, sweetheart." Sam smiles up at him.

 

"Come on,"Dean smiles at Aaron and leads gim downstairs. At  the door, he kisses him one more time. "Next time, you can do the spanking."  He grins.

 

"Awesome." Aaron grins back. "I'm looking forward to it." He kisses Dean again. "Oh, and don't forget to clean his makeup off."

 

Dean nods as they pull away and waits til Aaron's gone before going back upstairs. He stops at his parents room first, rummaging carefully through Mary's makeup. 

 

"Makeup remover cleansing towelettes?"Dean mutters to himself, looking at one of the packages. "This is probably it." He opens the package and gets out one of the wipes, taking it back to the room. 

 

"Sit up, Sammy." Dean turns the lights on. "We gotta get that makeup off your face."

 

Sam sighs and sits up. "But I don't wanna." He pouts.

 

"If it was up to me you would wear it any time." Dean grins, kissing Sam quickly. "But I don't think Mom or Dad would be okay with that."

 

Sam sighs and shuts his eyes, tipping his head back. "Yeah...When i grow up though maybe I can." 

 

"Mhm." Dean nods as he carefully cleans the makeup off Sam's eyes and cheeks, chewing his lip in concentration. 

 

Sam hums a little smile settling on his lips. "I think all the lipstick came off already." He cracks an eye open. "Has it?" 

 

"Yeah. Your mouth just looks a little shiny." Dean grins and pulls away once the makeup is gone. 

 

Sam smiles and pulls Dean in for a kiss after he disposes of the makeup covered towel. "Love you." 

 

"Love you too." Dean murmurs into the kiss. He pulls away from Sam's mouth and peppers Sam's face with little kisses. 

 

Sam smiles and closes his eyes under the tender attack of kisses. He reaches for Dean's hand and gives it a squeeze. 

 

Dean tangles their fingers together and guides Sam to lay back down, cuddling up to him as he continues kissing every inch of Sam he can reach. 

 

Sam giggles softly, returning the kiss eagerly when Dean finally returns to his lips. 

 

They relax for a while until Dean starts getting hungry. "I'm kinda hungry," He murmurs, "can we go downstairs? I'll see what I can make." 

 

"Kay." Sam nods. He sits up and stretches before getting up and dressing. 

 

Dean slings an arm around him and leads him downstairs, humming under his breath as he opens the fridge. "What are you in the mood for?"

 

Sam hums and thinks it over. "Nothing specific, really." 

 

"What about some meat?" Dean wiggles his his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm making bacon wrapped hot dogs."

 

Sam fake glares and then licks his lips. "Mmm, that sounds good." He promptly locates the bacon and hot dogs and passes them to Dean. 

 

Dean accepts them and kisses his cheek. "And the cheese, Sammy boy." 

 

Sam grins and goes back for the cheese. He passes it to Dean and watches him work the hot dog magic. 

 

"Y'know, what I was thinking," Dean starts as he cooks. " We should all go out. Not just the us or me and Aaron, all three of us." 

 

Sam puts his chin in his hand. "Okay, what did you have in mind?" He reaches out and snags a piece of cheese, popping it into his mouth. 

 

Dean playfully slaps his hand away and grabs the cheese. He grins at the pout and turns back to the hot dogs. "I don't know, maybe a movie. We could sit way in the back and no one would see us make out. And," Dean adds casually, "its so dark in there people won't notice if I feel like sucking your cock in the middle of the movie." He smirks as he glances back at Sam and sees him blushing. 

 

Sam's blush gets darker at the smirk. "As if I'd let you pull my pants down in public." The slight bulge in his pants suggests he wouldn't mind." 

 

"I know you would." Dean smirks confidently. "With enough foreplay, you'd let me do anything to you in public, Sammy." 

 

Sam bites his lip. "Yeah, maybe." He looks up at Dean through lowered eyelashes.

 

"Maybe?" Dean turns to Sam, stepping closer until their noses are almost touching and he can feel Sam's warm breath on his face. "You'd let me do anything, Sammy." He murmurs. He squeezes Sam's crotch through his pants before going back to the hot dogs, apparently unaffected. 

 

Sam's breath quickens and his knees wobble a little. He doesn't respond, choosing instead to sit down and try to calm himself. 

 

"Dinner's up!" Dean announces cheerfully a few minutes later, passing Sam his plate of food. 

 

Sam's thankful for the distraction. Now he can stop fantasizing. "Thanks De," He grins. "these look amazing." He picks one up and takes a bite, trying to look as suggestive as possible. 

 

Dean chews his lower lip as he watches Sam take the first bite, looking away when his brother makes eye contact. He grabs his own plate and sits across from him, starting on his food.

 

Sam decides to eat as messy as possible today, purposefully letting some cheese stay on his lip, and allowing extra bacon grease to drip down his chin. He doesn't have to fake the moan though. These hot dogs really are delicious.

 

While Dean's happily chewing on his own hot dog, (and fuck modesty, they're freaking delicious), a moan makes him pause. He swallows and turns to Sam, eyes immediately drawn to his mouth. "You're uh...really hungry" He asks huskily. 

 

Sam looks up at Dean and slowly licks his lips. "All the sex today gave me a good appetite, and these are really good." He takes another bite, not looking away. 

 

Dean's eyes follow every movement of that sinful tongue and lingers at the corner of his mouth. "You uh.." He trails off, putting his hot dog down and leaning closer. "You got a bit of grease there." He reaches out to wipe off Sam's chin with his finger. 

 

Sam's tongue darts out and catches Dean's grease covered finger, sucking it into his mouth. He curls his tongue around it before letting it go with a wet pop. "Thanks, De." He murmurs, eyes dark and half lidded.

 

Dean's eyes fill with lust and he takes his hand back slowly, letting it rest on his lap. He inhales deeply and takes a second to calm down before mustering up a small smile. "No problem, Sammy." He turns back to his food and keeps eating, purposely avoiding looking at Sam. 

 

Sam smirks to himself and finishes his other hot dog, not quite as provocatively but just enough. He sucks his fingers clean and gets up to take care of his plate. 

 

Dean finishes his hot dogs and does the same. "Well," He stretches lazily. "I think I'll go to bed." 

 

"Me too." Sam agrees, a tiny smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. He lets his shirt ride up a littleand goes upstairs. He undresses in Dean's room and lays down on the bed. 

 

Dean follows him, stripping off his clothes before laying next to him. He wraps an arm around Sam's waist and tangles their legs together as he pulls him close. 

 

Sam lets Dean manhandle him a little, biting his lip as they make eye contact. "Hey." He murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

"Hi." Dean  smiles softly and meets Sam halfway. He strokes Sam's side as he kisses him. 

 

Sam shivers and wiggles a little, trying to get Dean's hand on his stomach. He sucks Dean's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling lightly.

 

Dean parts his lips with a soft pleased noise. His hand trails over to Sam's stomach, gently rubbing circles on the sensitive skin. 

 

Sam moans softly and nips Dean's lip before releasing it. "Will you..." He blushes. "Will you bite me there?" 

 

Dean looks down at Sam's stomach and frowns. His marks are already beginning to fade. He nods and nudges Sam onto his back before sliding down his body and kissing his stomach.

 

Sam's eyes flutter shut and his hands come up to twine gently in Dean's hair. "De..." He sighs, the little kisses sending sparks of pleasure to his dick. 

"Gotta keep you marked up." Dean murmurs, flicking his tongue out to taste Sam's skin. His eyes close as he savors the taste that's purely Sam.

Sam moans at the drag of Dean's tongue on his skin, squirming a little. He shifts his hips. "Please..." 

Dean spends more time just kissing and licking Sam's stomach. Once Sam's fully relaxed with his eyes closed, he sinks his teeth in above Sam's belly button without warning. 

Sam's enjoying the soft touches, and he's not prepared for teeth. He cries out and his hips jerk up sharply as Dean sucks. "Fuck!" 

Dean hums and bites a little harder, just this side of painful before letting go. He licks the bite mark soothingly and nips his way around Sam's belly button and stomach. 

Sam whimpers and moans at the little nips, his hands tightening in Dean's hair. Dean's mouth is fucking amazing. 

Dean refreshes all the previous marks that faded, keeping a tight hold on Sam's hips to make him be still. He pulls away with a satisfied smirk and goes up to kiss him hard. "All marked up." He murmurs between kisses. 

Sam kisses back passionately and pushes at Dean's boxers. Dean helps him push them down but freezes at the sound of a door closing downstairs. He grabs Sam's hands and groans apologetically. "We can't. You know she'll come straight up." 

Sam groans and gently pushes Dean away. "I gotta...too worked up." He grabs clothes and hurries out of the room and into the bathroom. 

Dean licks his lips and sits up, wanting to follow Sam, but the sound of footsteps makes him stop. He sighs and lays down with a frustrated huff, burrowing under the covers. 

Mary sticks her head in the room. "Hey, baby. Everything all right?" She smiles at Dean huddled under the blankets, and comes into the room to poke him gently. 

Dean cracks an eye open at the poke, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looks up. "Hey, Mom. We're fine. We ate already and now we're getting ready to go to sleep." 

Mary nods approvingly. "Good boys, both of you." She leans down and presses a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Goodnight, Dean." 

Dean's eyes close at the tender kiss. "Night, Mom." He murmurs. Once she leaves he rolls over and makes himself comfortable on his side. 

Mary meets Sam in the hallway and says goodnight to him, and then Sam comes back into the room. He undresses and flops down next to Dean. "De?" He murmurs. 

Dean's close to falling asleep, but he blinks his eyes open. "Hmm?"

 

Sam laughs softly and slides under the covers, snuggling up to Dean. "Need anything?" He whispers.

"I need to sleep." Dean answers sleepily. His eyes open a little more as their noses bump together. "Sorry I couldn't get you off." 

"S'okay." Sam kisses Dean's nose and then his lips before tugging Dean to lay his head on Sam's shoulder. "Love you anyway." 

Dean shifts closer, pressing his face to Sam's neck and pressing a kiss to his pulse point. "Love you too." 

Sam brushes his lips across Dean's temple and wraps himself tight around Dean before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part really brings on the angst... Enjoy the cuteness while you still can ;)


End file.
